


Gaia is Thanos

by Shortbread_Otaku



Series: Crack fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth wants to kill people, Crack, Gen, Infinity War, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Very stupid infinity war jokes.





	Gaia is Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I did this.

“We need a plan,” Annabeth said as she paced back and forth. “Gaia is strong, so strong she could kill us with a snap of her fingers.”

“So let’s steal her gauntlet,” Leo said.

“After all she is made of stones,” Percy added.

“These idiots are supposed to be heroes,” Annabeth said to no one in particular.

Percy gasped.” I thought you were Annabae turns out you were Annanah.”

“Ohhhhh.” Both Leo and Percy yelled.

“WhY!” Piper screamed.


End file.
